Seismic surveys are conducted to map subsurface features, for example to help locate oil and gas reservoirs. Land based seismic surveys may include hundreds or thousands of individual seismic sensors placed in the ground in a grid pattern over an area covering many square kilometers. An explosive charge, seismic vibrator or other suitable source of acoustic energy generates sound waves that propagate through subsurface features. The vibrations of sound waves reflected back toward the surface are sensed by the seismic sensors in the grid. Signals from the sensors are collected and used to map the subsurface features in the survey area. The operating conditions surrounding the seismic sensors can adversely affect the accuracy of the sensors. Wind, windborne debris, rain and other background disturbances can expose the sensors to significant unwanted vibration.